The Anime Chat Room
by XxSharpiez
Summary: This is a Random Chatroom with a whole lot of anime characters, and other characters hacking into it, basically its just major randomness, I hope you like it! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm back, me and my sister thought of this idea while we were reading random chat story things, anyways here are

their user names:

Misty - MalletGirl

Drew - BetterThanMay

Brock - StillDateless

Ash - DaMaStEr

Harley - CacturneCrazy

Dawn - SoStylish

May - Skitty411

Paul - JerkMaster101

Link - FairyBoy17

Zelda - TriforceGirl

Midna - TwilightTwister

_MalletGirl has logged on_

MalletGirl: Anyone here?

MalletGirl: If someone doesn't log on in the next 10 seconds, i'll go over there and hit each of you with my mallet!!!

_DaMaStEr has logged on_

MalletGirl: That's It! (holds up Mallet) oh..Hey Ash!

DaMaStEr: (scared) uh..Hi Misty, put the Mallet Down and we'll talk about it

MalletGirl: Never! (hits DaMaStEr) Take That! Hah!

_DaMaStEr is severly injured_

MalletGirl: uh..oops

_Skitty411 has logged on_

Skitty411: Why does Ash's logout say he is severly injured?

MalletGirl: uh...IT WAS DREW! runs

_MalletGirl has ran for her life_

Skitty411: oh Great i'm alone!

Skitty411: starts singing Its a small world after all, Its a small world after all, its a small small world!

_StillDateless has logged on_

StillDateless: Hi May, i'm still dateless starts sulking

_DaMaStEr has returned from the hospital_

StillDateless: returned from the hospital?

DaMaStEr: Ow..my Head!

Skitty411: Did Drew hit you?

DaMaStEr: no..Misty Did passes out

DaMaStEr: sgjnriugi4tjg4wijg9sjislj39jf0ejsobjmpj

StillDateless: uh..i think he fell on his keyboard

_DaMaStEr has passed out on his keyboard_

Skitty411: that's a yes

_MalletGirl has found a laptop_

Skitty411: you found a laptop?

MalletGirl: I guess..weird..

Skitty411: so your saying you didn't find a laptop?

MalletGirl: Are you trying to confuse me?! holds up Mallet

Skitty411:Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! coughs Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!...criket sounds

_Skitty411 has screamed her head off and passed out_

MalletGirl: I know what your thinking but that was not me

StillDateless: Sure it wasn't...

MalletGirl: takes out Mallet What'd you say?!

StillDateless: uh..i..uh..y-y-yo-you...Bye!

_StillDateless's computer is now safe to shut off_

MalletGirl: i uh should probably stop scaring people off...and now i'm alone

MalletGirl: ...criket sounds...more criket sounds

MalletGirl: Ah!! i cant take all the quiet!!!!!

_MalletGirl has gone to a mental hospital_

That's chapter one! tell me what you think, do you think its funny or whatever Review Please! See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry i took so long to update, school just started and i had homework to do but me and my sister made another chapter so here are the user names again and i might be adding a few more later on in the fic:

Misty - MalletGirl

Drew - BetterThanMay

Brock - StillDateless

Ash - DaMaStEr

Harley - CacturneCrazy

Dawn - SoStylish

May - Skitty411

Paul - JerkMaster101

Link - FairyBoy17

Zelda - TriforceGirl

Midna - TwilightTwister

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or Legend of Zelda, Happy Now!

_DaMaStEr has logged on_

DaMaStEr: Anyone here?

_CacturneCrazy has logged on_

DaMaStEr: who are you?

CacturneCrazy: You don't know who i am?!

DaMaStEr: uh..are you Gary?

CacturneCrazy: No! (takes a picture of Ash and draws a skull above his picture)

DaMaStEr: who are you again?

_CacturneCrazy has gotten angry and ran away_

_Skitty411 has logged on_

DaMaStEr: Hey May

Skitty411: Hi Ash, who's CacturneCrazy?

DaMaStEr: idk, where is everyone else?

_MalletGirl has logged on_

_StillDateless has logged on_

_SoStylish has logged on_

Skitty411: that answer your question?

DaMaStEr: What question?

Skitty411:...Misty i don't know what you see in him

MalletGirl: What are you talking about!

StillDateless: appearently it's obvious to us and not them

DaMaStEr: what's obvious about what?

StillDateless: That you like Misty...

Skitty411: and Misty likes you

MalletGirl: What was that?! (holds up Mallet)

Skitty411 & StillDateless: Nothing! Nothing at all!

_DaMaStEr has logged off_

StillDateless: Dawn are you there?

SoStylish: huh? yeah sorry i was afk

MalletGirl:?

StillDateless: Away From Keyboard

MalletGirl: oh..right i knew that!

_FairyBoy17 has hacked this chatroom_

MalletGirl: You What?! (holds up Mallet)

FairyBoy17: i didn't hack it i was looking for a different chat room and found this one!

StillDatless: i suggest you dont yell at her when she's angry

_FairyBoy17 has been knocked out by MalletGirl_

MalletGirl: uh...heh heh

SoStylish: i g2g bye!

_SoStylish has logged out_

_JerkMaster101 has logged on_

StillDateless: oh joy Paul what are you doing here?

JerkMaster101: i'm allowed to be here you know that right?

Skitty411: yeah but if your here you have to be nice or i'll get Misty to hit you!

MalletGirl: I get to hit who?!

Skitty411: Paul!

JerkMaster101:...

_JerkMaster101 ran crying to his mommy_

MalletGirl: LOL!

Skitty411: omg i didn't think we would scare him that bad

_StillDateless has laughed his head off_

MalletGirl: were never gonna let him live that down will we

_BetterThanMay has logged on_

BetterThanMay: never let who live what down?

Skitty411: scroll up

_BetterThanMay has also laughed his head off_

MalletGirl: Weird..

Skitty411: uh-huh

_TriforceGirl has logged on_

TriforceGirl: Hi have any of you seen someone by the name of FairyBoy17?

Skitty411: um..yeah MalletGirl knocked him out.

TriforceGirl:...

MalletGirl: yeah um i'm gonna go now Bye!

Skitty411: Bye Misty!

_MalletGirl has logged off_

TriforceGirl: Well Thanks anyways..i have to go now, bye

Skitty411: uh bye

_TriforceGirl has gone back to her Dimension_

Skitty411:...great now i'm alone..

_BetterThanMay has appeared out of nowhere_

Skitty411: you appeared out of nowhere?

BetterThanMay: i guess so..

Skitty411: What's with your user name?!

BetterThanMay: I am better than you duh!

Skitty411: where's Misty?!

BetterThanMay: why do you want to know where Misty is?

Skitty411: So she can knock you out with her Mallet!!!

BetterThanMay: she's offline, she wont be wont be on until tomorrow.

_MalletGirl has logged on_

MalletGirl: hey guys

Skitty411: Misty! i'm so glad you here

MalletGirl: why?...

Skitty411: i need you to hit someone for me

MalletGirl: really who?!

Skitty411: Drew (points to BetterThanMay)

MalletGirl: no problem (has evil grin on her face)

BetterThanMay: cant we just talk about this..

MalletGirl: No!! (she hits him really hard with her Mallet (of Doom))

_BetterThanMay has been sent to the hospital_

Skitty411: uh..Misty

MalletGirl: yeah?

Skitty411: i..uh didn't mean that hard

_MalletGirl has been sent back to the mental hospital_

Skitty411: oh boy..

_Skitty411 has logged out_

So what did you think, tell me in a review if you review i'll mention you in the next chapter, so click that Go button down there please...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm Back! Thanks for all the reviews they were great! like I said in the last chapter I would menton the reviewers and i'll mention all the reviewers from all the chapters I have up so here they are:

**666-DemonicYoshi-666**

**Jarkes**

**Klutzilla01**

**Girly Girls. VS Pirates.**

**DragonMaster02**

**Dark Kyotoa**

**Julie ( I'm not a member! )**

**hermione494**

**drewxlover**

**Star Wars nut**

**unfortunateduelist**

And thanks **Dark Kyotoa **and **Star Wars nut **for the ideas we will probably add them in this chapter or the next one.

oh and Ideas are always welcome people!

Misty - MalletGirl

Drew - BetterThanMay

Brock - StillDateless

Ash - DaMaStEr

Harley - CacturneCrazy

Dawn - SoStylish

May - Skitty411

Paul - JerkMaster101

Max - RaltsKid7

Link - FairyBoy17

Zelda - TriforceGirl

Midna - TwilightTwister

Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon wheather i like or not (I admited are you happy now!)

* * *

_MalletGirl has logged on_

_StillDateless has logged on_

_DaMaStEr has got a brain_

MalletGirl: 0.0

StillDateless: 0.0 since when did Ash have a brain?

MalletGirl: i dont know 0.0

DaMaStEr: what's up with you guys?

StillDateless: your log in?

DaMaStEr: what about it?

MalletGirl: ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

DaMaStEr: uh...so when is the end of the world party?

StillDateless: right now! its all the way in Tokyo! Go Quick it already started!!

DaMaStEr: oh Dang! i'm gonna be late!!

_DaMaStEr has taken 5 trains, 2 planes, and a ferry to Tokyo_

StillDateless: still think he has a brain?

MalletGirl: nope

_StillDateless has 5 trains, 2 planes, a ferry and a roller coaster to get to Ash_

MalletGirl: wow..a roller coaster?

_Skitty411 has logged on_

Skitty411: hey

MalletGirl: hi May

Skitty411: did i miss anything?

MalletGirl: Ash got a brain...

Skitty411: OMG!!

MalletGirl: the size of a peanut...

Skitty411: oh well thats nothing new

MalletGirl: scroll up and see what he did

Skitty411: ok one sec

MalletGirl:...

Skitty411: wow...LOL!!

Skitty411: but what's with the roller coaster?

MalletGirl: no clue

MalletGirl: g2g i got a challenger see ya!

Skitty411: bye

_MalletGirl has logged off_

_RaltsKid7 has logged on_

RaltsKid7: Hi May

Skitty411: who are you? and how do you know my name?

RaltsKid7: well that's just sad you dont even know who i am

Skitty411: your Harley aren't you?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

RaltsKid7: no i'm not Harley...

Skitty411: Yes you are!! Your just trying to trick me again! yeah that's it!! i know what your trying to do!!

RaltsKid7: no i'm not!!

Skitty411: yes you are! your just in denial!

RaltsKid7: oh wow..

Skitty411: so you admit it!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

RaltsKid7:...OMG!!

Skitty411: you are Harley!! Why won't you just admit it!

RaltsKid7: oh yeah i'm Harley (sarcastic tone)

Skitty411: I knew it!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

_RaltsKid7 has lost his mind_

_CacturneCrazy has logged on_

Skitty411: hey Max what are you doing online

CacturneCrazy: I'm Not Max!! (growls)

Skitty411: of course you are, i know my brother when i see him

CacturneCrazy: apparently not (growls)

Skitty411: what are you trying to say?

CacturneCrazy: Ugh! (draws another skull above May's picture)

_CacturneCrazy is hunting May_

Skitty411: haha very funny Max

_RaltsKid7 has logged on_

Skitty411: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Harley's Back!!

RaltsKid7: wow you still haven't realised who i am yet?

Skitty411: i know who you are, your Harley!

RaltsKid7: For the Last Time I"M NOT HARLEY!!!

Skitty411: sure ya aren't...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

RaltsKid7: what will it take to convince you that i'm not Harley?!

Skitty411: proof?

RaltsKid7: i'm your brother, i can pull out the baby pictures...

Skitty411: Ahhh! ok! ok! i believe you, but if your Max then who is Harley?

RaltsKid7: CacturneCrazy why?

Skitty411: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

_RaltsKid7 is deaf_

Skitty411: oops...Sorry Max!!!!

_DaMaStEr has returned from Tokyo_

_StillDateless has returned from the Roller Coaster_

_MalletGirl has logged on_

_BetterThanMay has gotten back from singing "Fabulous" from HSM2_

Skitty411: LOL!!!!!!!

MalletGirl: (starts cracking up)

StillDateless: wow...LOL!!

DaMaStEr: LOL!!

BetterThanMay: uh..that thing is a LIAR!!

_SoStylish has logged on_

SoStylish: no it isn't cause i have proof (holds up webcam)

BetterThanMay: oh dang... (screams like a girl) Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!

Skitty411: ohh can i see the video!

SoStylish: Sure here you go (hands Skitty411 the webcam)

Skitty411: ...(starts cracking up) OMG!! LOL!!!

SoStylish: want me to make copies

Skitty411: yes please!

StillDateless: i want a copy!

DaMaStEr: Me to

BetterThanMay: (bangs head on computer) I hate my life..

Skitty411: you dont hate your life

BetterThanMay: give me the webcam and i wont hate my life

Skitty411: no thx

_BetterThanMay has gone to phycologist _

_RocketGirl is preparing for trouble _

_CarnivineBoy is making it double_

_Meowth doesn't have a computer_

RocketGirl: Ash give us your pikachu!

DaMaStEr: take him i dont want him (hands pikachu to Team Rocket)

MalletGirl: Ash you just gave pikachu to Team Rocket!!

DaMaStEr: that's not Team Rocket

StillDateless: oh wow..

_TeamRocket has left_

Skitty411: 3...

MalletGirl: 2...

StillDateless: 1...

DaMaStEr: Where's my Pikachu?!

MalletGirl: you gave him to Team Rocket!

DaMaStEr: i want him back! where is Team Rocket

MalletGirl: up your butt and around the corner

DaMaStEr: really? i have to go find them!

MalletGirl: no wait! their in your nose! maybe if your punch them they'll come out

DaMaStEr: okay! (punches self in the nose) ow.. it didnt work

MalletGirl: just try it again..

DaMaStEr: (punches self again) Ow! it still didn't work!

MalletGirl: try one more time, but this time punch really hard

DaMaStEr: Okay! (punches self and knocks self out)

_DaMaStEr has gone to the hospital_

MalletGirl: LOL!!!

Skitty411: omg..i cant believe he fell for it

StillDateless: i can

MalletGirl: i'm not surprised either

_DaMaStEr got Pikachu _

MalletGirl: how did you get him back?

DaMaStEr: i ran into Team Rocket at the hospital

StillDateless: okay...

MalletGirl: i have to go see ya!

StillDateless: bye

DaMaStEr: bye

_MalletGirl has logged off_

_FairyBoy17 has logged on_

FairyBoy17: (sword in hand) is MalletGirl here?

DaMaStEr: no...

FairyBoy17: (takes hand off sword) good

_MrPowerfulMan has logged on_

_BetterThanMay came back from the phycologist_

StillDateless: i dont want to know

BetterThanMay: good

_TriforceGirl has logged on_

_TwilightTwister has logged on_

StillDateless: Who are you people?!

FairyBoy17: Link

TriforceGirl: Zelda

TwilightTwister: Midna

MrPowerfulMan: Ganondork

FairyBoy17: (laughs) that's a good name for you

TwlightTwister: (laughs) i agree! LOL!!

TriforceGirl: As the Princess of Hyrule I Declare that your new name is Ganondork

MrPowerfulMan: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

DaMaStEr: lost?

StillDateless: yup

_DarthVader has logged on_

DarthVader: Luke, I am your Father, Muahahahaha!

FairyBoy17: dude, i'm Link not Luke, Link

DarthVader: well is there anyone by the name of Luke here

Everyone: no...

DarthVader: oh..wrong chatroom sorry bye!

_DarthVader has left the building_

DaMaStEr: still lost?

StillDateless: yup

_LukeSkywalker has logged on_

LukeSkywalker: has anyone seen Darth Vader

FairyBoy17: he just left...

LukeSkywalker: Dang It! i missed him again!

LukeSkywalker: well sorry to disturb you bye!

_LukeSkywalker has become a Jedi_

DaMaStEr: what the heck is a Jedi

StillDateless: no clue

BetterThanMay: 0.0 so confused

Skitty411: me too

FairyBoy17: Ganondork!

MrPowerfulMan: what?

TwilightTwister: he responded!!

TriforceGirl: LOL!

FairyBoy17: Ganondork i will defeat you in battle!!

MrPowerfulMan: no you wont!! I will defeat me in battle!!

FairyBoy17: nobody can defeat you except me!

MrPowerfulMan: (starts to attack Link)

_FairyBoy17 and MrPowerfulMan are fighting_

TriforceGirl: hey Midna can you get the popcorn and sodas, i'll get the chairs

TwilightTwister: sure, and i'll get the video camera

TriforceGirl: good idea

_TriforceGirl left to get the chairs_

_TwilightTwister went to get popcorn, soda, and a video camera_

DaMaStEr: lost?

StillDateless: yup

BetterThanMay: yeah

Skitty411: uh-huh

_Everyone went to a Mental Hospital  
_

* * *

Hey! So what did you think, just press that Go button down there and tell me, 20 reviews until the next chapter, See Ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry for the late update, i was planning on doing it last week but i was in the hospital all week so i couldn't write it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. My sister is helping me out since my head hurts so i might have a few spelling and grammer errors so just ignore those.

Misty - MalletGirl

Drew - BetterThanMay

Brock - StillDateless

Ash - DaMaStEr

Harley - CacturneCrazy

Dawn - SoStylish

May - Skitty411

Paul - JerkMaster101

Max - RaltsKid7

Brendan - SpikeyHead10

Link - FairyBoy17

Zelda - TriforceGirl

Midna - TwilightTwister

We have 3 guest characters for this chapter and possibly some other chapters:

Naruto - RamenKing

Sasuke - UchihaDude13

Sakura - NinjaGirl

_StillDateless has returned from the mental hospital_

_DaMaStEr has returned from the mental hospital_

_BetterThanMay has returned from the mental hospital_

_Skitty411 has returned with them_

BetterThanMay: Is the fight done?

DaMaStEr: i think so..

FairyBoy17: You wont win Ganondork!

MrPowerfulMan: That is right i will Lose!

TriforceGirl: did you get that on camera?

TwilightTwister: yup

Skitty411: that answer your question?

BetterThanMay: yup

StillDateless: that Ganon dude is so stupid

Skitty411: like Ash?

DaMaStEr: yup..wait.Hey!! what's that supposed to mean?!

MrPowerfulMan: I'm not stupid!

FairyBoy17: Yes you are!

MrPowerfulMan: yes i am!

TriforceGirl: you get that too?

TwilightTwister: got it

TriforceGirl: lets put this on youtube

TwilightTwister: good idea

Skitty411: i'll watch it!

TriforceGirl: cool

BetterThanMay: ok..i'm lost again

StillDateless: me too

Skitty411: why do the Directors never feed us?

BetterThanMay: i dont know they just make us type this stuff while were starving

Director#1: Keep Us Out of this!

Director#2: yeah! were not feeding you to complain now are we?!

Skitty411: your not feeding us at all!

DaMaStEr: I say we go on strike!

BetterThanMay: Good Idea Ash! ok that sounded weird

Director#1: Fine! we'll find someone else!

StillDateless: good luck finding people better than us!

_Skitty411 went on strike_

_DaMaStEr went on strike_

_BetterThanMay went on strike_

_StillDateless went on strike also_

_A few hours later..._

_RamenKing has logged on_

_UchihaDude13 has logged on_

_NinjaGirl has logged on_

UchihaDude13: so what are you paying us again?

Director#1: well..Naruto is being paid in Ramen, Sakura has a Naruto practice dummy, and you have an Itachi practice dummy.

NinjaGirl: can i get a date with Sasuke also!

Director#2: sure..

UchihaDude13: Wait! do i get a say in this?!

Director#1: Nope! but we'll get you get you the Real Itachi later

UchihaDude13: fine...but she cant touch me!

NinjaGirl: fine..

Director#1: Now stick to the script!

RamenKing: What Script! and i want more Ramen!!

Director#1: this script (holds up script)

_MalletGirl has logged on_

_SoStylish has logged on_

MalletGirl: who are they?

SoStyish: i dont know

Director#1: oh crud, i forgot only 4 of them went on strike

MalletGirl: why did they go on strike?

Director#2: they thought we weren't feeding them (points to employee snack bar)

MalletGirl: was one of them Ash?

Director#1: yup

MalletGirl: well that's nothing new

SoStylish: i'll go find them?

Director#1: go ahead, we just have to get rid of these replacements

NarutoCast: What?!

Director#1: did i say that outloud?

NarutoCast: Yes!

Director#1: oops uh..gotta go bye!

_Director#1 has run for her life_

NarutoCast: Get Back Here!

_the Naruto Cast has went to chase after her_

Director#2: so what's up guys?

_SoStylish went to find them with a chicken wing and a fishing pole_

MalletGirl: no comment..

_RaltsKid7 has logged on_

RaltsKid7: hey has anyone seen my sister?

Director#2: she's on strike

RaltsKid7: why?

Director#2: dont ask

RaltsKid7: alright

MalletGirl: i feel left out..

_SpikeyHead10 has logged on_

MalletGirl: who is spikeyhead10

RaltsKid7: no clue

MalletGirl: SpikeyHead10 who are you?

SpikeyHead10: Hi! I'm Brendan Birch

RaltsKid7: Professer Birch's son?

SpikeyHead10: yup! 

RaltsKid7: no clue who you are..

_SpikeyHead10 is sulking_

MalletGirl: weird?

RaltsKid7: yup

_JerkMaster101 has logged on_

MalletGirl: oh great we get the Jerk

JerkMaster101: deal with it

RaltsKid7: who the heck are you?

JerkMaster101: Paul, who are you?

RaltsKid7: Max

MalletGirl: i'm Misty if anyone cares!

JerkMaster101: dont care

MalletGirl: what a surprise

_SoStylish has lured the strikers_

SoStylish: i found them!

BetterThanMay: whatever...

StillDateless: why are we back here?

DaMaStEr: yeah why?

Skitty411: same question!

SoStylish: because..(points to employee snack bar)

Skitty411: Food!!

BetterThanMay: Get It!

StillDateless: I'll brb! (runs mindlessly to the snack bar)

DaMaStEr: Snack Bar!!

BetterThanMay: (mouthfull) How long has this been here?

MalletGirl: since you got this job...

BetterThanMay: (mouth still full) ohh My bad

_UchihaDude13 has found Director#1_

_Director#1 has been caught_

Director#1: crud...

_RamenKing has logged on_

_NinjaGirl has logged on_

RamenKing: show off...

NinjaGirl: jealous..you were great Sasuke!!

RamenKing: whatever..

Director#1: would you let me go!

JerkMaster101: the Director got caught (holds up video camera)

Director#1: Paul put that camera down, or i'll take away Mr. Floppy your stuffed bunny

JerkMaster101: Noooooooooooo!!! uh I dont know what your talking about!!

Skitty411: (stops eating) LOL!! He has a stuffed Bunny named Mr. Floppy!!!

BetterThanMay: (also stops eating) wow..LOL!!!!

JerkMaster101: (drops camera) I was 5!

BetterThanMay: you still have it!!!

_JerkMaster101 ran crying to his mommy (again)_

Skitty411: Misty you get that on tape?

MalletGirl: yup

StillDateless: i want a copy please

MalletGirl: no problem, anyone else?

Everyone: Me!

MalletGirl: $30.00 each

Everyone: That's a great deal! (they all hand Misty money)

MalletGirl: oh Ash your paying the sales tax $100.00 please!

DaMaStEr: ok! (hands Misty the money)

_Everyone logged off to watch there copy of the tape_

Ok! That's the end of chapter 4, tell me what you think by pressing that Go button down there! Up to 31 reviews for Chapter 5! See Ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry for the late update, i had a few tests that i had to study for, and i probably wont put chapter 6 up until next week because i have mid-terms this week and a few other tests that i have to study for, but anyways here is Chapter 5

Misty - MalletGirl

Drew - BetterThanMay

Brock - StillDateless

Ash - DaMaStEr

Harley - CacturneCrazy

Dawn - SoStylish

May - Skitty411

Paul - JerkMaster101

Max - RaltsKid7

Brendan - SpikeyHead10

Link - FairyBoy17

Zelda - TriforceGirl

Midna - TwilightTwister

Naruto - RamenKing

Sasuke - UchihaDude13

Sakura - NinjaGirl

Director#1 - Me

Director #2 - My sister

Disclaimer: i dont own Pokemon, Naruto, or the Legend of Zelda, but i do own the directors since they are me and my sister

* * *

_Director#1 is still caught_

_UchihaDude13 still has Director#1 caught_

_NinjaGirl has logged on_

_RamenKing has logged on_

_DaMaStEr has logged on_

_MalletGirl has logged on_

_SoStylish has logged on_

Director#1: Would you let me go?!

UchihaDude13: nope

NinjaGirl: you were gonna get rid of us!

Director#1: only because the other people came back

DaMaStEr: lol she is still caught

Director#1: shut up Ash, i'm still the director here

DaMaStEr:...

Director#1: i'll let you stay in this chat room if you let me go

RamenKing: okay!

NinjaGirl: hold on, she may be lying

UchihaDude13: Sakura's right, how do we know your not lying

Director#1: i'm the director, why would i lie to you?

NinjaGirl: she has a point

UchihaDude13: but remember if your lying, we can capture you again

Director#1: okay

_UchihaDude13 let the director go_

Director#1: thank you, well i g2g

RamenKing: why?

Director#1: i'm the director, i kinda need to be directing this

RamenKing: ohh..right

_Director#1 has left to direct this thing_

DaMaStEr: so who are you guys again?

RamenKing: i'm Naruto, and i'm going to be Hokage some day!

NinjaGirl: Shut Up Naruto!, i'm Sakura hi

UchihaDude13: i'm Sasuke

SoStylish: i'm Dawn!

MalletGirl: i'm Misty, nice to meet you

DaMaStEr: i'm Ash

_BetterThanMay has logged on_

_Skitty411 has logged on_

BetterThanMay: May you can't ignore me forever

Skitty411: hey Dawn, hey Misty

MalletGirl: Hey May

SoStylish: hi May

DaMaStEr: Drew

BetterThanMay: yeah?

DaMaStEr: why is May ignoring you?

BetterThanMay: no reason

Skitty411: Jerk!

MalletGirl: that doesn't sound like there is no reason

SoStylish: May, what did Drew do this time?

Skitty411: he is cocky-arrogant jerk! that's what!

DaMaStEr: Drew, what did you do?

BetterThanMay: nothing!

SoStylish: i dont think so, you did something

Skitty411: i lost to him in a battle, and he just went on and on about how i wasn't a good coordinator

MalletGirl: Drew!

SoStylish: that would be something i'd expect Paul to do, but not you

_JerkMaster101 has logged on_

MalletGirl: speaking of the jerk himself

SoStylish: what do you want Paul?

JerkMaster101: what am i not allowed to log on?

SoStylish: you are but try to be nice

JerkMaster101: no thanks

SoStylish: Jerk!

_SoStylish has logged off angry_

MalletGirl: nice going Paul you made Dawn angry

JerkMaster101: i try

Skitty411: great there are two jerks in this chatroom

JerkMaster101: 2?

Skity411: Drew is the other jerk

BetterThanMay: i'm sorry May

JerkMaster101: doesn't sound like a jerk to me

JerkMaster101: i'm outta here

_JerkMaster101 has logged off_

_FairyBoy17 has logged on_

_TriforceGIrl has logged on_

_TwilightTwister has logged on_

FairyBoy17: that was so funny

TwlightTwister: i know!

TriforceGirl: i cant believe he did that

MalletGirl: who did what?

FairyBoy17: Ganondork, actually amitted defeat

Skity411: thats not that bad

TriforceGirl: to himself!

MalletGirl: now that's bad lol

BetterThanMay: did you get it on tape?

TwilightTwister: yup

BetterThanMay: can i see?

TwilightTwister: sure here (hands the camera to Drew)

BetterThanMay: That is so funny!

Skitty411: let me see (takes the camera from Drew)

Skitty411: LOL!

MalletGirl: i wanna see (takes the camera from May)

MalletGirl: lol that is hilarious!

DaMaStEr: let me see it (takes camera from Misty)

DaMaStEr: wow...LOL!

TwilightTwister: (takes camera from Ash) funny huh?

Skitty411: yeah

BetterThanMay: you should put that on youtube

TriforceGirl: great idea

FairyBoy17: i'll put it on youtube (takes camera from Midna)

FairyBoy17: see ya guys later

TriforceGirl: bye

TwlightTwister: see ya

_FairyBoy17 has logged off_

MalletGirl: i've never seen someone admit defeat to themselves

BetterThanMay: me neither

MalletGirl: i've got a challenger, bye!

Skitty411: bye Misty

BetterThanMay: bye

_MalletGirl has left_

TriforceGirl: i have a meeting with my Father, he wants to talk to me about how to rule Hyrule

Skitty411: bye

TwlightTwister: bye

BetterThanMay: bye

_TriforceGirl went to her meeting_

TwlightTwister: i have to go, there is a problem in the Twlight dimension, bye!

Skitty411: bye

BetterThanMay: see ya

_TwlightTwister has went to fix the problem_

Skitty411: g2g bye

BetterThanMay: bye

_Skitty411 has logged out_

_BetterThanMay has logged out_

* * *

So what did you think? Just press that go button down there and tell me in a review, and i'll mention the reviewers from the last 3 chapters in chapter 6 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry for the late update, i was really busy these past few weeks, but i'm back with a new chapter, like i said in the last chapter i would mention the reviewers of the past 3 chapters so here they are:

charlotte881

ShAdOw-MiSt43

unfortunateduelist

surferdude

storyreader

hoennshipper

Dark Kyotoa

drewxlover

alvin

Millz-bee

Misty - MalletGirl

Drew - BetterThanMay

Brock - StillDateless

Ash - DaMaStEr

Harley - CacturneCrazy

Dawn - SoStylish

May - Skitty411

Paul - JerkMaster101

Max - RaltsKid7

Brendan - SpikeyHead10

Link - FairyBoy17

Zelda - TriforceGirl

Midna - TwilightTwister

Naruto - RamenKing

Sasuke - UchihaDude13

Sakura - NinjaGirl

Director#1 - Me

Director #2 - My sister

Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon, Naruto, Legend of Zelda, but i do own Director#1 and #2 cause its me and my sister.

_BetterThanMay has logged on_

_MalletGirl has logged on_

_Skitty411 has logged on_

Skitty411: hey guys

BetterThanMay: hi

MalletGirl: hey

Skitty411: do you guys know what the Twilight Dimension is?

_TwilightTwister has logged on_

TwlightTwister: Dark place for bad peoples

BetterThanMay: um...okay...

MalletGirl: lol

Skitty411: nice explanation

BetterThanMay: wow May isnt explanation a big word for you?

Skitty411: Jerk!

_Skitty411 has gone to Kill er..Hunt..er..Find Drew_

BetterThanMay: uh...

MalletGirl: nice going Drew

TwilightTwister: Dum Dum you better Run Run

MalletGirl:...

TwlightTwister: sorry i'm watching Night at the Museum

_BetterThanMay went to hide_

TwlightTwister: well that was awkward

_DaMaStEr has logged on_

MalletGirl: hey Ash your house is on fire!

DaMaStEr: What?! i better call 911

DaMaStEr: (calls operator dude)

_OperatorDude has picked up_

OperatorDude: Hello, Can I help you?

DaMaStEr: Dude what's the number for 911?!

MalletGirl: you have got to be kidding me

TwlightTwister: i've lost all hope for him

OperatorDude: what do you think?

DaMaStEr: umm 555-555-5555

OperatorDude: (hits head on computer) 911 you idiot!

_OperatorDude has hung up_

DaMaStEr: wait what's the number?!

MalletGirl: he told you!

DaMaStEr: no he didn't!

TwlightTwister: grab the phone and type in 9-1-1

DaMaStEr: ok (gets phone) (types) nine..wait where's the dash thing?

TwlightTwister: ignore the dash's!!

DaMaStEr: but you said--

TwlightTwister: forget what i said!

DaMaStEr: forget what you said when?

TwlightTwister: ugh!

_TwlightTwister went to Kill..er..Beat Up..er. search for Ash_

DaMaStEr: (screams at top of lungs) Mommy!!!!

_Ash'sMommy has logged on_

Ash'sMommy: yes Ash?

DaMaStEr: mommy that mean lady is gonna beat me up

Ash'sMommy: aww my poor little boy

MalletGirl: Hi Mrs. Ketchum

Ash'sMommy: who are you?!

MalletGirl: Misty...

Ash'sMommy: oh your the mean lady with the mallet that Ash likes

DaMaStEr: Mommy! Don't Say That!

MalletGirl: (blushing madly) umm...yes?

_Skitty411 has captured Drew_

_BetterThanMay got captured by a girl_

Skitty411: now Drew what was that about big words?

BetterThanMay: Nothing!

Skitty411: (fake gasp) Did little Drewsy use a big word, wow do you wanna cookie?

MalletGirl: LOL! (sarcastic voice) i'm so proud of him

Ash'sMommy: Who are you people?!

Skitty411: May

BetterThanMay: Drew

DaMaStEr: i'm Ash, who are you?

Ash'sMommy: I'm your mommy Ash

DaMaStEr: oh hi mommy, when did you get here?

Ash'sMommy: (whispers to everyone except Ash) i lost hope for him at age 3

BetterThanMay: i lost hope for him when i met him

Skitty411: same

MalletGirl: about 5 years ago when i met him

_StillDateless has logged on_

StillDateless: hey guys

Ash'sMommy: who are you?!

StillDateless: i'm Brock Mrs. Ketchum

Ash'sMommy: oh..Hi

StillDateless: so who did you lose hope for?

Everyone: (except Ash) Ash!

StillDateless: i lost hope for him when i met him

Ash'sMommy: Ash your grounded!

DaMaStEr: what's grounded?

Ash'sMommy: your grounded cause your dumb! now march up to your room and get smarter young man!

DaMaStEr: okay mommy...(about to leave) uh..where's my room again?

_Ash'sMommy has dragged Ash to his room_

DaMaStEr: oh! so that's what that room was!

_DaMaStEr is trying to get smart_

Ash'sMommy: i better make sure he doesn't hurt himself

_Ash'sMommy has logged off_

BetterThanMay: okay..

MalletGirl: he's gonna hurt himself

Everyone: yup

MalletGirl: (sighs) g2g another challenger

Skitty411: bye

BetterThanMay: bye

_MalletGirl went to lose..er win against her challenger_

BetterThanMay: May let me go!

Skitty411: nah

_Skitty411 has put Drew into a disturbingly small cage and broke and/or threw away the key_

_BetterThanMay is sulking in his disturbingly small cage_

New Contest thing, Will Drew ever escape? answer in your review and if you guess right then i'll mention you in the next chapter, now press that go button down there and review!


	7. Author's Note

Hey! Sorry i haven't updated yet, i've been having issues with my computer, but i got it fixed. The is gonna be long so it might take a while to update, but i can assure you it will be up sometime this week or next week. Ok now i will play some boring elevator music..(plays music) Enjoy!

KibaGirl15 and her sister


	8. Doom Doom Doom

Hey! I'm finally back with a new chapter! i know in the authors note i said 1 to 2 weeks, but i was busy and i forgot, about the contest thing, Did Drew escape, only 1 person guessed! and they were right! **barryc10 **you guessed right, Drew will escape, sort of..(cough 2 seconds cough)

here are the user names again: Next chapter is gonna be a court thing so here are there positions in the court i'll post it again next chapter

MalletGirl - Misty - Judge

DaMaStEr - Ash - Itachi's Lawyer

StillDateless - Brock - Baliff

Skitty411 - May - Lie Detector/DNA Tester

BetterThanMay - Drew - Captive

RaltsKid7 - Max - Audience

SoStylish - Dawn - Audience

JerkMaster101 - Paul - Audience

CacturneCrazy - Harley - Wasn't Invited (but came anyway)

SpikeyHead10 - Brendan - Audience

FairyBoy17 - Link - Jury

TriforceGirl - Zelda - Jury

TwlightTwister - Midna - Jury

MrPowerfulMan - Ganondorf - Jury

UchihaDude13 - Sasuke - Going Against Itachi

NinjaGirl - Sakura - Sasuke's Lawyer

RamenKing - Naruto - Audience

IAmNotItachi - Itachi - Going Against Sasuke

BlueSharkBoy - Kisame - Revealer

2Shy2Talk - Hinata - Jury

DogLover15 - Kiba - Jury

DoomSinger - Gir - Random Yeller

Director#1 - Me

Director#2 - My sister

Disclaimer: I dont own Gir..or his quotes...or Pokemon..or Naruto..and i never will..ARE YOU PPL HAPPY NOW?!?! (calms down) heheh

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

_BetterThanMay has escaped from the distrubingly small cage_

BetterThanMay: I'm free! yes siree! i'm free-e-e-e

_Skitty411 drops a disturbingly small cage on Drew_

Skitty411: your a terrible singer

BetterThanMay: (starts sulking)

Skitty411: baby..!

BetterThanMay: mean..!

_JerkMaster101 has logged on (with a camcorder)_

_Director#1 has logged on_

BetterThanMay: he has a camcorder..(starts twitching)

JerkMaster101: yup (starts taping Drew in the disturbingly cage)

BetterThanMay: Paul turn that camera off!

JerkMaster101: no!

Director#1: Paul turn the camcorder off..

JerkMaster101: fine..

BetterThanMay: yay! thx

Director#1: i'm the only one who can torture Drew in the chatroom

BetterThanMay: (sulks again)

Director#1: Paul give me the camcorder

JerkMaster101: (hands camcorder to Director#1)

JerkMaster101: dont break it, that thing was expensive!

Director#1: was expensive?

JerkMaster101: yeah, and it still is..

Director#1: so you mean i can do this

_DaMaStEr has logged on_

JerkMaster101: do what? (has a scared look on his face)

Director#1: (gets rocket launcher) (throws camcorder in the air and shoots it)

JerkMaster101: ah! my camera!!

DaMaStEr: ooh..pretty lights

_JerkMaster101 has gone to the mental hospital due to shock that his camera got "killed" _

_Director#2 has logged on_

Director#2: ooh..pretty lights..

Director#1: (whispers to everyone except Director#2) my sister is sort of an idiot

_DoomSinger has logged on_

DoomSinger: i wanna a mongoose

Director#1: okay..

DoomSinger: can i be a mongoose?

Director#1: um..sure..

DoomSinger: Yay! I'm a Mongoose!!

Director#1: uh..

DoomSinger: I'M RUNNIN'! I'M RUNNIN'!!

DaMaStEr: I'M RUNNIN' TOO!!

Director#2: I'M RUNNIN' WITH THEM!!

Director#1: uh...

DoomSinger,DaMaStEr,Director#2: WERE RUNNIN' WERE RUNNIN'!!!!

_MalletGirl has logged on to the madness_

MalletGirl: uh..what's going on..?

Director#1: i dont know, DoomSinger asked if he could be a mongoose and it all started from there

MalletGirl: who is DoomSinger?

Director#1: no idea

Director#2,DoomSinger,DaMaStEr: WERE STILL RUNNIN!!!!

MalletGirl: Ash...(hits Ash with her new steel mallet)

**(A/N: Her old mallet got stolen and burned by me..dont tell her that!!!!)**

Director#1: Misty..

MalletGirl: yeah?

Director#1: 2 things

MalletGirl: huh?

Director#1: 1. dont hit Director#2 or she'll fire you

MalletGirl: aww..fine!

Director#1: 2. where did you get the mallet?

MalletGirl: (blank stare and starts twitching) uhh...Internet!!

Director#1: works for me!

DoomSinger: I'm Gonna Sing the Doom song now!!

Everyone but DoomSinger: huh?!

DoomSinger: Doom doom doom doomdoomdoom doom doom doom doom..

_6 months later..._

DoomSinger: doom doom doom doomy doomy doom doom doom doom doom doom

_another 6 months later..._

DoomSinger,Director#2,DaMaStEr: doom doom doomy doom doom doomity doom doom doom

Director#1: (twitching) Ok!! We Get It! Doom! (still twitching)

DoomSinger: I'M DANCIN' LIKE A MONKEY!!!

Director#1: uh..okay..

MalletGirl: oh wow look at the time i g2g bye!

_MalletGirl has totally ditched_

Director#1: am i the only sane person in here..?

DoomSinger: i saw a squirrel!

Director#1: okay..

DoomSinger: it look like that! (points to Drew)

BetterThanMay: huh..? i g2g bye!

_BetterThanMay has run for his life yelling "freedom!!"_

Director#1:...i guess i am the only sane person in here..

DoomSinger,Director#2,DaMaStEr: WERE DANCIN LIKE A MONKEY!!

Director#1: uh..

_DogLover15 has logged on_

Director#1: who are you?

DogLover15: Kiba, who are you?

Director#1: um..KibaGirl15..

DogLover15: why does your name have my name in it..?

Director#1: because..your my favorite character...

DoomSinger: I'M DANCIN LIKE A MONKEY

DogLover15: do i want to know..

Director#1: probably not..

_RamenKing has logged on_

_NinjaGirl has logged on_

RamenKing: hey! the director is back!

NinjaGirl: yeah she is

DogLover15: hey guys

RamenKing: who are you?

DogLover15: Naruto your such an idiot, you dont know who i am!

RamenKing: uh..no and how do you know my name

NinjaGirl: (banging head on keyboard)

DogLover15: i'm Kiba you idiot

RamenKing: dont call me an idiot!

DogLover15: i just did you idiot!

RamenKing: you wanna fight dog boy

DogLover15: bring it on!

Director#1: Naruto if your hurt Kiba your dead (gives Naruto a death glare)

RamenKing: (whispers) what's up with her?

NinjaGirl: Kiba is her favorite character

RamenKing: oh..

DogLover15: so you still wanna fight?

RamenKing: yeah!

Director#1: (still giving Naruto a death glare) Naruto..

RamenKing: (scared) yeah..

Director#1: i saw that fight at the chunin exams..

RamenKing: yeah..?

Director#1: i wasn't happy about that..

RamenKing: (still scared) ...

Director#1: plus you hurt Akamaru!!

DogLover15: i remember that! (angry)

RamenKing: uh..

NinjaGirl: um Naruto

RamenKing: yeah?

NinjaGirl: i suggest you run

_RamenKing has ran to the hokage to see if he can get a mission to get out of the village right away_

_DoomSinger has logged off_

_Director#2 has logged off_

_DaMaStEr has logged off_

_MalletGirl has logged on_

MalletGirl: hey

Director#1: hi Misty

NinjaGirl: hi

DogLover15: hi

Director#1: well i have to go bye!

MalletGirl: bye

DogLover15: bye

NinjaGirl: bye

_Director#1 has logged off_

MalletGirl: i've got a challenger, i g2g bye

_MalletGirl went to go battle her challenger_

NinjaGirl: i g2g to

DogLover15: so do i, bye

NinjaGirl: bye

_DogLover15 went to go hunt down Naruto_

_NinjaGirl just left_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

We're changing the name of this fic from the PokeChat Room to the Anime Chat Room, since its not just pokemon characters anymore. so What did you think of this chapter? Just press that pretty little go button down there and review please!


	9. Filler

I'm really really really sorry about not updating!! well I'm postponing the court scene until next chapter because I just wanted to update real quick, so just consider this a filler chapter.

Here are the user names again:

MalletGirl – Misty – Judge

DaMaStEr – Ash – Itachi's Lawyer

Skitty411 – May – Lie Detector/ DNA Tester

BetterThanMay – Drew - Captive

RaltsKid7 – Max – Audience

SoStylish – Dawn - Audience

JerkMaster101 – Paul - Audience

CacturneCrazy – Harley – Wasn't Invited (but came anyway)

SpikeyHead10 – Brendan – Audience

StillDateless – Brock – Bailiff

FairyBoy17 – Link - Jury

TwilightTwister – Midna – Jury

TriforceGirl – Zelda – Jury

MrPowerfulMan – Ganondorf - Jury

UchihaDude13 – Sasuke – Going Against Itachi

NinjaGirl – Sakura – Sasuke's Lawyer

RamenKing – Naruto - Audience

DogLover15 – Kiba - Jury

2Shy2Talk – Hinata – Jury

IAmNotItachi – Itachi – Going Against Sasuke

BlueSharkBoy – Kisame – Revealer

DoomSinger – Gir Random Yeller/ Audience

Director #1 – Me

Director #2 – My sister

Disclaimer: (reads paper) I don't own anything and never will, Hey! Who wrote this! (crumbles up paper and throws it away)

**XxX**

_Skitty411 has logged on_

_BetterThanMay is still in his disturbingly small cage_

BetterThanMay: are you ever going to let me out?

Skitty411: nope

BetterThanMay: evil..

Skitty411: thank you!

BetterThanMay: that wasn't a compliment..

Skitty411: I know!

BetterThanMay: whatever..

_MalletGirl has logged on_

_DaMaStEr has logged on_

DaMaStEr: my stomach hurts..

MalletGirl: that's what you get for eating so much!

Skitty411: how much did he eat?

MalletGirl: too much

BetterThanMay: May!!

Skitty411: yes?

BetterThanMay: would you let me out of this stupid cage?!

Skitty411: what's the magic word?

BetterThanMay: please?

_Skitty411 has ran off to hide the key_

BetterThanMay:...

DaMaStEr: dude your never gonna get out

BetterThanMay: I kinda noticed that

MalletGirl: poor poor Drew

BetterThanMay: whatever..(sulking in disturbingly small cage)

_UchihaDude13 has captured Itachi_

_IAmNotItachi has been captured_

_NinjaGirl has logged on_

_RamenKing has logged on_

IAmNotItachi: how many times do I have to tell you I'm not Itachi

UchihaDude13: stop denying it!

RamenKing: Sasuke that's not Itachi

NinjaGirl: what makes you think that?

RamenKing: his user name is IAmNotItachi, isn't it obvious that he isn't Itachi?

NinjaGirl: Naruto your such an idiot!!

UchihaDude13: shut up loser

RamenKing: whatever

MalletGirl: who's Itachi?

NinjaGirl: Sasuke's older brother who killed his entire clan

RamenKing: except Sasuke

NinjaGirl: no duh

MalletGirl: okay...

_Skitty411 has logged on_

BetterThanMay: May!! let me out of this cage!!

Skitty411: hmm...let me think about it...NO!

BetterThanMay: (continues sulking)

IAmNotItachi: would you just let me go!!

UchihaDude13: no

IAmNotItachi: why not?

UchihaDude13: you killed our clan, I need my revenge!

RamenKing: I think I thought of a way to figure out if he's Itachi or not

NinjaGirl: even though we already know that he's Itachi, what's your idea?

RamenKing: we take him to court!

NinjaGirl: that's actually not that bad of an idea

UchihaDude13: fine, we'll take Itachi to court

MalletGirl: I'm the judge!!

Skitty411: I suggest that you don't disagree with her

NinjaGirl: wasn't gonna

**XxX**

Alright! What did you think about this chapter, I didn't really like it, but remember its just a filler chapter, and next chapter is the EPIC (yes, I'm calling it epic) Court Scene chapter, so be sure to hit that Go button to motivate me to write that chapter! Bye!


End file.
